Jun Kohinata
is a sub character in Tokyo Xanadu. He is a second-year student at Morimiya High School and a close friend to Kou. He is a main character and a male protagonist in Tokyo Xanadu eX+. Background A second-year student and one of Kou’s classmates. He is attractive, and loved by the ladies, perhaps because of his kind demeanor which makes him seem more attractive and approachable. He can be a bit timid, but once he gets to know someone he speaks his mind. He was in the same class as Kou and Ryouta during their first year, so he had the chance to make friends with them, and they are often found together. He is also a borderline anime media culture-nerd, knowing the latest anime and subculture trends. For over a year, he has been protecting Morimiya City in disguise where he has been classed as the "Person of the Church", as well as the . Profile Appearance Jun is a handsome boy of fair skin, green hair and pale green eyes. Like the majority of the characters, Jun usually appears in his school uniform. His uniform consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, a red neck-tie and a dark-blue tank top with an emblem embroidered onto it. The lower half of his attire consist of black tailored trousers and standard brown school shoes. Personality Jun is a character of light as he is calm, rational and kind. Due to his innocent appearance, he is often considered to be popular and good-looking, gaining the attention of his female classmates and some males too. Due to his pureness, he is often assigned with tasks and seems to have a good relationship with the temporary teacher, Gorou Saeki. Skills and Abilities Jun is a very powerful and capable warrior with the most high-to-average stats out of all the characters. He is a quick and agile character despite carrying a broad weapon and is able to perform exceedingly well even solo. He does not carry a soul device, instead a holy sword called "Alka Regus". His elemental attribute is Light Elemental, which is an exclusive to his character—effective against all cores except darkness. Techniques * Shooting Skill: Cruz Arrow – A skill attack that fires several arrows of light from the sky, which shoot through the enemies in front of him. Since it quickly and simultaneously fires a large number of arrows at the enemy, this skill proves useful when fighting the enemy from a distance. * Power Skill: Akashic Blade – A lively skill that slices the enemy in half with a forceful swing of the holy sword from the upper-right diagonal downwards. * Aerial Skill: Punisher – A skill attack that projects a holy sword and basks White Shroud in a white, shiny aura while charging forward to attack the enemy at high speed. * X-Strike: Lost Albion – Following a charge attack with the holy sword together with the trail of a magic square of light, the holy sword is basked in an aura and fires a huge arrow with a bow. * EX Skill: Maelstrom '''– 'A strong rotation using the holy blade clotted with light to create a current. The last strike is wide enough to cover the screen. Gallery White Shroud X-Strike.jpg|White Shroud's X-Strike Image Jun-1.jpg Trivia * ''Jun (純) means "innocent", "pure" and "genuine". * Kohinata (小日向) means "facing/beyond the little sun" or "toward the small day". * He was originally meant to be playable in the first Tokyo Xanadu. * Jun is one of the few student characters alongside Rion, Shiori and Mitsuki, who wear the standard brown shoes with their school clothing—being the only male. * He is the only main character not a part of the X.R.C. Also not to receive any DLC. * He and Rion are the two "pair" characters to receive two character artworks. ---- * He share the same voice actress with Campanella from The Legend of Heroes series. Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sub Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Second-Year Students